


Recycle Your Garbage

by Omnicat



Series: Rey and Ben’s Shortform Kinkscapades [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Discussion Of Sex But No Actual Sex, F/M, Ficlet, Humor, Lightsaber Used as a Sex Toy, Redeemed Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 03:20:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18002837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: Ben: Double Penetration was the worst idea we ever had, I’m never doing something so horrible to you again.Rey: What the actual fuck.





	Recycle Your Garbage

**Author's Note:**

> Ben: There’s no kill like overkill! Even when it comes to doing no harm!  
> Rey: *grumpily puts the nipple clamps back into their box*  
> Ben: I shamefully half-assed being evil, Rey. I WILL NOT HALF-ASS BEING GOOD.  
> Rey: *throws the riding crop and the restraints in the trash with a scream* Oh ffs, it was only –

"It was only a little nick, I barely even felt it!"

"You’re not supposed to bleed or feel pain at all."

"I don’t care. I want to try again and keep going this time."

"Which is your prerogative. But I want no part in it, and that’s _my_ prerogative. I can’t be –" He struggled with his tongue. "– in the mood, for pain. At all. Not now. Maybe not ever."

Rey’s mouth snapped shut. Ben almost felt guilty for invoking the ghost of the Dark Side over such a tiny ‘injury’. Oh, how the mighty had fallen...

Almost. Then Rey pasted on a blatantly fake smile and squeezed his hand.

"I understand. It’s alright, I’ll just take care of myself then."

And she marched off with a blatantly fake spring in her step, grumbling ‘once an extremist...’ under her breath.

Scowling, he made a rude gesture at her retreating back.

A week later, she plopped down on the sofa beside him and announced: "It’s no fun without you. The whole point was having twice the you, not none the you."

He studied her over the edge of his holonovel. "Are you healed?"

An eyeroll. " _Yes_ , dear."

"Okay. Then I’m willing to try again."

With a carelessly inappropriate display of the Force, he summoned the item that had caused all this commotion from his bedside drawer and floated it over to Rey. She frowned at the cross-guarded metal cock being waved in her face, confused.

"What – ?"

"I gave my lightsaber a carbonite bath. It’s more ‘me’ than ever now. And: no sharp edges."

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped. When he nudged the head of the cock at her open mouth, smirking, she snatched it from the air and turned it over, inspecting it almost frantically.

"But – but your lightsaber!"

"That’s the idea, yes. My lightsaber, up your butt."

"If you’ve left the activator on this thing, your end will be clean and swift. If not, I’m afraid I’ll have to clobber you to death the hard and humiliating way."

Ben suppressed a grin. "I took out the crystal first. Maybe I’ll build a new hilt. This will be the best use this one will ever see, though."

Rey closed her fingers around the shaft as best as she could and stilled, letting that sink in. Eventually she looked up, and her eyes said that yes – yes it would be.


End file.
